


God Knows Why

by sameold_sameold



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Haunting, I created a daughter for Veronica, No Romance, Veronica has a daughter, it sucks sorry, its quite short, this is also on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameold_sameold/pseuds/sameold_sameold
Summary: When Veronica is settled down with a husband, job and daughter, she realizes that she can never really get rid of Heather Chandler.-It's not as dark as it sounds ok





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name her daughter so her name is Betty after Betty Finn, Veronica's old friend

Veronica Sawyer had done well in life. Finished high school and college, got a job and a husband and had a beautiful daughter who was the light of her life. She’d stopped thinking about Jason Dean and senior year, and Kurt, Ram and Heather had stopped haunting her. 

Her daughter Betty was four years old, and a handful. She was at the age where she claimed herself a big girl, independent and strong, but also believed in magic and fairies and was convinced her stuffed animals spoke behind her back. 

One day, Veronica and Betty were sitting in the living room, Veronica reading and Betty coloring and talking to herself softly on the floor. “Who are you talking to, sweetheart?” Veronica asked Betty, looking up from her book. 

“Heather!” Betty replied brightly, picking up a red crayon.

Veronica’s head snapped up, memories flooding into her mind. “Heather?” 

“Yeah, she’s super funny.” 

Veronica slid off the couch to sit beside her daughter. “Can you tell me about her?” 

Betty told her about her imaginary friend who wore a pretty red kimono that matched the red scrunchie in her hair, who made funny faces with her blue tongue and told her great stories about parties and school. 

Veronica was confused. Betty was clearly telling her about Heather Chandler, whom she killed senior year (accidentally, but still) and got away with it; but the Betty’s Heather and the Heather she murdered were definitely two different girls. Heather wasn’t nice. She wouldn’t be nice to Veronica’s daughter. That wasn’t who she was. But looking back at Betty, who was coloring again and laughing her head off, and looking at her drawing on the floor, she could see that it was Heather C. who was keeping her company. 

But why would she do that? 

Veronica puzzled over it for days, wondering why the almighty Heather would stoop so low to play with the daughter of her murderer. She never did come to a conclusion, but she never forgot it either. She studied Betty’s drawings of the woman in the red kimono and listened to their conversations, and died not knowing. 

What she didn’t know, was that Heather adored Betty because she reminded her of the family that she could never have. She felt compelled to be nice to the kid, and soon became attached. She could’ve hung around any miserable child in the town, but felt connected to Betty. 

God knows why.

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realized that it really sucks oooops


End file.
